


Closer

by vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Stuck in a locker, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Dwight had made the mistake of going down into the basement and so had she.Short Dwight/OC fic.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Can we stay like this?

The sound of his own heartbeat was deafening, they were close and he was terrified. Back pressed against the cold steel, he could feel every ridge dig into his spine. Dwight couldn't recall how many times he had been in this same situation, heart about to burst from fear. What if they checked the locker?

He inhaled deeply, as quietly as he could. Afraid he would give himself away, but it was so damn hard.

Thump, thump, thump.

He prayed, prayed that this trick would work.

Thump, thump, thump.

Dwight held his breath as he felt someone hover by the locker doors, closing his eyes tightly. His shoulders tensed as he thought about that damn hook, he could never get used to the pain like the other's had. The sensation of his flesh splitting was never a feeling he could forget, yet it felt new every time.

Preparing for the worst, he raised his arms to cover his own face as the doors opened.

Rusty hinges, a breeze and a sudden gasp.

Dwight peaked through his arms, now staring at the younger woman who had the misfortune of opening the locker he had been hiding in. He raised his brows in surprise, lowering his arms down to his chest. A smile crept across his face, relieved that it had just been Dawn.

The newest member of the survivors, the young fierce technician.

She pursed her lips, eyebrows lowered in frustration. Obviously not happy to see the older survivor hiding in the basement. Dawn parted her lips to chide him, but she stopped herself as she felt her heartbeat thicken.

She turned her head towards the stairs, the only entrance and exit.

Thump, thump, thump.

Dwight bit his lower lip, his stomach in knots. There was no time for Dawn to hide somewhere else, so he did what he could. He pulled her in with him.

Her small frame crashed into his, face now resting on his chest. Normally she would protest, but he shut the doors before she could even look up at him. Dwight wrapped his arms around her waist, doing his best to hold her in place as he noticed the red bright stain behind the crack of the doors. It was still, as if examining something.

The two froze in place, awaiting their fate, focusing on the heavy breathing coming from the killer. Dawn's skin felt cold, even in his embrace. She raised her hands to Dwight's hips, clutching at the filthy white fabric of his shirt.

Dawn tilted her head upwards, studying his features. His cheeks were stained with oil and dirt, lips pursed and furrowed brow. She swallowed hard, her face now burning as she came to a realization. Heart racing not because of how close the killer was, but because at that moment she noticed just how cute she thought he was and just how much he went out of his way to help her if he could.

Her gaze fell to his chest, watching as he breathed.

Suddenly she recalled the first time she had died during a trial, not the feeling of death but the moment after she returned to the dimly lit forest. He had been so distraught, embracing her and apologizing for not being there. She remembered the tremble in his voice, the warmth of his tears falling between her neck and shoulder. He knew how it all worked and that she would be back, but he still cried.

**_"I'm sorry."_ **

The stain now hovered over the doors for a moment, but the doors never opened. Instead the two heard the loud clunk of a generator being finished somewhere in the distance, then the fading of breathing and silence. The thumping was gone.

Dwight sighed heavily, tilting his head back, resting it on the cold metal behind him.

Dawn looked back up at him, his lips were turned up in a smile. It made her heart melt and she couldn't help but smile too.

Her grip loosened on his shirt, raising her arms over his to snake hers around his neck. He stiffened his body once more, now looking down at her. Dawn parted her lips, her doe eyes staring into his.

He felt his heart race once more, but he didn't feel sick, he didn't want to be anywhere else. Dwight was right where he was supposed to be.

Dawn tilted her head to the side, leaning forward. Lowering her eyelids, she raised herself enough to brush her lips against his. Dwight slowly closed the gap between them and leaned in to kiss her softly. Her lips were cool to the touch, so soft on his.

He swore he felt sparks. It was perfect.

It didn't matter that they were stuck in an endless loop of death anymore, because they were stuck together.


End file.
